1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to control circuitry for separating and labeling items in an article labeling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labeling machines and associated control circuitry are known in the prior art as illustrated by the Watson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,313, 3,614,088, 3,708,368, 3,578,316 and 3,709,756. These machines are utilized to read a coded labeling sheet such as disclosed in the McGuire U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,319 and in the abovementioned Watson patents. These systems are designed to read the coded label form in only a single orientation and provide only limited flexibility within the control circuit.